<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pięćdziesiąt ujęć Księdza Jacka by Andzia267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070426">Pięćdziesiąt ujęć Księdza Jacka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267'>Andzia267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ojciec Mateusz (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking Celibacy Vows, Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Po ostatnim odcinku szipuję to przepraszam, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, dlaczego na to jest tag dlaczego ja go używam, shipname księża</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ksiądz Jacek do pierwszego odcinka remontu ogrodu zaprosił Księdza Mateusza jako celebrytę mającego zapewnić mu sukces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mateusz Żmigrodzki/Jacek Kolanko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom a sprawa polska, Zakazane Pairingi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pięćdziesiąt ujęć Księdza Jacka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Po odcinku 308</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Księdzu Jackowi wcale nie uśmiechała się praca w ogrodzie. Pokochał tworzenie czegoś w rodzaju serialu i nie wyobrażał sobie, że to miałby być koniec jego kariery. Była krótka, ale zaskakująco intensywna. Jakby miał wybrać pracę nad prawdziwym serialem, a bycie wciąż księdzem, wybrałby to pierwsze. Mateusz mógł bawić się w detektywa i zaniedbywać szybko wyludniającą się parafię, więc on mógł zostać jak to mówi ta dzisiejsza młodzież influencerem.</p><p>Mateusz zaproponował nagranie remontu i tym właśnie wciągnął się na prowizoryczny plan pierwszego odcinka.</p><p> –  Jeśli mogę spytać to ile w tym będzie ustawiania światła a ile faktycznego remontu, myślę, że Biskup chciałby zdążyć w tym roku. – Mateusz zaśmiał się, ale posłusznie słuchał dalszych poleceń.</p><p>–  W prawo! – krzyknął patrząc w kamerę – To drzewo ma być w kadrze czy ksiądz?!</p><p>–  Mogłem nie rezygnować z dzisiejszego łapania przestępców.</p><p>– Ksiądz powinien dbać o parafian a nie zamykać ich w więzieniach! – zmarszczył brwi, ale mniej niż ostatnio, chyba był zadowolony z kadru. – Pomimo tego, że normalnie jestem przeciwny, nie da się ukryć, że ksiądz uratował moją parę.</p><p> – Dlatego jestem gościem tego odcinka? – zapytał Mateusz i poruszył wywołując u Jacka kolejny atak złości.</p><p> – Niech ksiądz się nie rusza, bo zaraz oszaleję! – krzyknął i spłoszył tym ptaki. – Ksiądz jest gwiazdą! Przyciągnie widzów, nie użerałbym się z kadrowaniem, gdyby eksponowanie księdza nie było kluczowe do sukcesu odcinka. – dokończył jakby to była prawda objawiona.</p><p>Mateusz zaśmiał się, ale postarał się nie poruszyć.</p><p> – Jak eksponowanie mnie ma zareklamować ogród, czegoś tu nie rozumiem, a mam jakieś doświadczenie detektywistyczne.</p><p>– Każdy w Sandomierzu zna kogoś, kogo ksiądz zamknął w więzieniu, a jak to nie wystarczy to obecność księdza przyciągnie wszystkich, którzy lubią kryminały, a jeśli to jakimś cudem zawiedzie, to wszystkich, którym ksiądz się podoba!</p><p>– Ja? – udawał niewiniątko.</p><p>– No nie jesteś może księdzem Tomaszem, ale na pewno jesteś przystojny. – stwierdził fakt i włączył  nagrywanie. Mateusz uśmiechnął się, a Jacek odchrząknął i stanął obok. – Witajcie kochani parafianie i nie tylko! – zaczął, ale spojrzał na Mateusza, żeby go przedstawić i zamilknął. Mateusz patrzył na niego cały ten czas. – spójrz w kamerę na litość boską!</p><p> – Nie wzywaj imienia Pana Boga nadaremno. – Ostrzegł, ale wyraźnie się śmiał.  </p><p>– Ksiądz bawi się w detektywa, to chyba gorsze!</p><p>Jacek zrobił grymas i znowu odchrząknął, upewnił się, czy Mateusz tym razem był łaskawy patrzeć w kamerę i kontynuował.</p><p>– Nauki przedmałżeńskie są wciąż dostępne na moim kanale, niestety zawieszam dalszą produkcję. Zapraszam do nowego programu, nowe odcinki w każdą sobotę o dwunastej piętnaście.  Moim dzisiejszym gościem jest znakomity ksiądz Mateusz Żmigrodzki.</p><p>– Szczęść Boże. – powiedział Mateusz i ukłonił się.</p><p>– Nie psuj kadru, nie odzywaj się wbrew scenariusza, tylko stój i ładnie wyglądaj! – Jackowi wyszła jakaś olbrzymia żyła na czole, bał się, że za chwile zainteresuje się skokami narciarskimi. – Teraz muszę mówić od początku, intro mam już zaklepane na pierwszy raz kiedy ksiądz przeszkadza.</p><p>Spojrzał na Mateusza, aby upewnić się, czy ten znowu nie postanowił utrudnić mu pracy, ale złość szybko go opuściła na rzecz ciekawości, gdy zobaczył w oczach Mateusza dziwną iskrę. Przełknął ślinę, a słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.</p><p>Mateusz to zauważył i wykorzystał. Nie czekał długo, położył dłoń na policzku Jacka i pochylił się, aby złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek. Ksiądz Jacek całował się ostatnio jak był nastolatkiem, nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze da się skusić. Co dopiero z drugim księdzem i to takim którego czyny potępiał. Gdyby tylko episkopat dowiedział się o <em>jego</em> wyczynach!</p><p>Ale to z jakim zapałem oddawał pocałunek wskazywało bardziej na słowo <em>naszych</em>.</p><p>Mateusz nie był dobrym księdzem, równie dobrze parafia mogłaby nie posiadać księdza, Jacek nie mógł cieszyć się z dotyku Mateusza, ale to jaki był mało go obchodziło, gdy ściągnął jego koloratkę. Wziął ją w zęby w kuszący sposób. Jacek nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby był samym szatanem, zesłanym w celu skuszenia go. A był słabym człowiekiem. Przełknął ślinę, musiał poważnie ignorować to co rosło pod jego sutanną. Ubrał ją do remontu ogrodu, aby klapnąć w dłonie i pojawić się już przebranym w coś w czym wyglądał dobrze, a niekoniecznie było wygodne i funkcjonalne do ogrodu. Chwytał się wszystkiego, aby zróżnicować to nudne środowisko i przyciągnąć kogokolwiek.</p><p>Ugryzł drugi koniec swojej koloratki i pociągnął, tak, aby wyrwać ją z ust Mateusza. Wypluł ją pod siebie w no nie da się ukryć, <em>zdzirowaty</em> sposób. Na Mateusza to najwyraźniej zadziałało, bo pocałował go ze wzmożoną siłą. Przejechał dłonią po szyi Jacka, a następnie po obojczyku. Rozpiął guziki sutanny szybkim ruchem.</p><p> – Gdzie ksiądz się tego nauczył? – zapytał się w pełni przerażony. Czy Mateusz nie pierwszy raz łamał celibat&gt; czy nie było już czego łamać?</p><p>– Nie bez powodu policja mi ufa.</p><p>– Chyba nie rozumiem. – powiedział Ksiądz Jacek, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, a i przestała go ona obchodzić, gdy Mateusz zaczął całować jego szyję.</p><p><em>Jęknął. Naprawdę jęknął. </em>Wyjął koloratkę z koszuli Mateusza, żeby nie zrobić tego ponownie.</p><p>Mateusz podwinął jego sutannę i włożył nogę między jego uda. Ksiądz Jacek nie potrzebował wiele, w końcu nie był dotykany w ten sposób od wielu, wielu lat. Celibatu. Który poszedł teraz na marne.</p><p>Przejechał dłonią po szyi Mateusza i zatrzymał we włosach. Pociągnął za nie z lekka. Mateusz odpłacił się ugryzieniem w szyję.</p><p>Jacek odsunął się gwałtownie. Oddychał ciężko i patrzył w podłogę. Kiedy jego wzrok w końcu podniósł się na Mateusza, ten wycierał usta dłonią. To wystarczyło, aby go przekonać.</p><p>W końcu ile razy wcześniej zdarzało mu się grzeszyć przez Mateusza, chociażby kłamstwem? Czym to się różniło, oprócz tego, że wszystkim? Uklęknął przed nim jak przed swoim nowym Bogiem. Którym się stawał, po tym jak odrzucił przez niego śluby złożone Bogu.</p><p>Przejechał językiem po materiale nabrzmiałych spodni, które drgnęły tylko jak to zrobił.</p><p>Trzęsącymi się dłońmi rozpiął rozporek. Jego umysł wydawał się zamglony. W jakimś stopniu było mu nie dobrze i wahał się, w innym cieszył się, że ma coś na Mateusza, co pozwoli wyrzucić go z parafii, nie liczyło się to, że jego też to dotyczyło. Jednak żadna z tych opcji nie wygrywała z ciekawością i rosnącym pożądaniem. Sama świadomość, że było za późno, napędzała go najbardziej.</p><p>Przyłożył usta do napiętego, białego materiału i wziął go ostrożnie między zęby. Nieznacznie zsunął bieliznę. Wystarczająco, żeby pokazać okazałą erekcję Mateusza. Polizał ją. Szybko przekonał się do wzięcia całego do ust. Składał mu modły pocałunkami. Każdy jak jeden koralik różańcowy. W końcu udało mu się pokazać mu niebo.</p><p> Mateusz odwdzięczył się tym samym, gdy ochłonął. Ale w krzakach, a nie na środku ogrodu, na pełnym widoku.</p><p>Gdy skończyli leżeli w trawie i oddychali ciężko.</p><p>– Mateuszu, obawiam się, że w zaistniałej sytuacji nowym księdzem w tej parafii musi zostać Ksiądz Tomasz.</p><p>Mateusz zaśmiał się.</p><p>- Biskup wiele mi wybacza.</p><p>Usłyszeli wibracje we wciąż spuszczonych spodniach Mateusza. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i naciągnął spodnie. Rozmawiając zapinał rozporek i pasek, patrzył na Jacka, który ubierał sutannę i to wszystko bez zająknięcia.</p><p>– Zaraz przyjedziemy. – powiedział i rozłączył się.  </p><p>– Przyjedziemy?! – zaprotestował Jacek i spakował kamerę.</p><p>– Zginął właściciel sklepu.</p><p>Jacek przeżegnał się, a Mateusz pociągnął go za rękę. Wsiadł na rower i wzrokiem zmanipulował Jacka do tego, aby sam usiadł na oponie. Mateusz ruszył niemiłosiernie szybko, a przerażony Jacek objął go w pasie.</p><hr/><p>Gdy usiadł do montowania odkrył, że przecież nie ma odcinka nudnego remontu, tylko <em>prawdziwą akcję. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spalę się ze wstydu, jak nic nigdy później nie wstawie to właśnie przez to. Będzie mi się śnić po nocach, ale wam też więc ok.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>